The True Results of War
by Blackblooded
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, but it seems that Madara is the victor. Lets see what has become of the Shinobi world 2 years after the final battle. This starts as a NaruHina Fic but in later chapters will turn to NaruSaku. This contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and don't get paid for this.

This is my first fanfiction so try to at least give it a chance.

Chapter 628 was out when this was written

Chapter 1: Death is an Absolute

Death was the only smell that reached the 4 Hokage of Konoha, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu as they reached the battlefield. Laying on the ground was the pitiful efforts of the United Shinobi Alliance. Thousands upon thousands of bodies lay burned, scorched and mangled. Sarutobi was appalled by the sight he saw. In the middle of all death stood only twelve people and one all mighty destructive force of nature, the Juubi. It seems when the Juubi unleashed all its power, Naruto knew none of them would survive. Doing the most selfish thing he has ever done, he took his chakra from every ninja and strengthened it on the most precious people to him.

Madara laughed maniacally atop the Juubi's head as his eyes stared deeply into those of Hashirama. He began to result back into the same lunatic that Hashirama had to deal with years ago. He began to command the Juubi to attack the last infinitesimal remains of the shinobi that lay on the field.

2 years later

They found her. Naruto told her not to go out but she disobeyed his order. She was leaping from tree to tree as fast as she could. Ever since the death of the Uchiha she just seemed to not care anymore. The death of one Sasuke Uchiha put a toll on her and Sakura. She just didn't care any more. The woman in question was one Karin of the Uzumaki Clan. She felt since Sasuke was no more, she had nothing to live for. She would run to the nearest town every time they migrated to a different place and drown her sorrows.

She would inhale drink after drink to forget the brutal death of the duck-haired man but this time was different. She just couldn't take it anymore and decided to end it. Being a kunoichi, she didn't want to go out quietly so she went to the nearest bar and screamed at the top of her lungs "I'M HERE!". Every patron of the 'FINE' establishment looked at her. Then they all had a sudden blood lust to kill the kunoichi. Madara had made the genjutsu plain and clear. KILL HER!

So now after a fierce battle, Karin was running for her life after the sudden realization that she wanted to live, she ran for her life. From below came a man that grabbed her leg and slammed against the trunk of a tree. She was then thrown to the ground.

As she tried to get up she could hear the man who threw her down say something. "...do anything... Let's have some fun." With those last four words Karin knew what they had planned for her. She would never let herself be raped. She would gladly kill herself before that. So, she did exactly that. She put chakra to the last five explosive tags she had in her pouch. The last thought she had was shame in herself. To think she ended up killing herself in the end anyways with no pain. Or so she thought.

The explosion blew her right side to bits. She didn't want to die painfully. "NOOOOOOOO!" she thought to herself as the pain was so excruciating she couldn't pronounce words from her mouth. As she looked over her chest, she could see the shadow of someone approaching. It seems one of the men actually survived the blast with no injuries. As he walked up to her Karin began to cry as he unzipped his pants and said "You think just because a chunk of you is missing going to get out of this. No, you're going to get yours until you bleed to DEATH!" As he said this, he repeatedly smashed Karin in the head until she only had 7 teeth. "I've fucked bitches worse than you. and since your pussy is destroyed, I'll just have to DESTROY YOUR MOUTH!" He rammed his penis into her mouth and said "If you bite me, I'll kill you". That was the wrong thing to say. Knowing that she was already a goner, Karin bit down hard and separated his penis from his body. Right when she spit it out, she turn her head and the pointed end of a kunai went right in her skull. The kill was swift and painless. Thats just what she wanted.

Unknown Location

Naruto punched a wall as he felt Karin's chakra disappear. When the Fourth Shinobi War was over after the final battle with Madara, Naruto put his chakra into all that survived the battle, so he could keep a tab on all everyone. He turned and walked into the room that house him and the others that survived the battle. He said "Karin" placed her picture on the wall and went back into the room. Everyone looked at her picture said nothing, because they all thought the same thing about her. "Idiot"

Tell me what you think, and who you think survived and who died.


	2. Chapter 2: The End of His Beatings

I don't own Naruto and don't get paid for this.

Chapter 2: The End of His Beatings

They watched Naruto as he walked back into his room and slammed his door. Hinata stared at the wall that housed all the people they lost up until now. She looked at the picture of her little sister. She just stared and then walked off to prepare lunch with the rations few rations they had left. Juugo watched Hinata and gave her a blank expression. Shikamaru came up to her and asked "You ok?" "DO I LOOK OK!" exclaimed Hinata. Naruto then opened the door to his room and said "Hinata... Get in here".

She took the walk of shame to his room and Naruto closed the door behind her. For the next five minutes all they heard was the muffled screams of Hinata and the yelling of Naruto. Sakura then asked "How can you all let him do this to her?" "The same reason you don't to anything as well" responded Shino "You are afraid Naruto will kill you just like he did Sasuke".

"Naruto would never do that to me or any of us. Sasuke was a Special circumstance."

"You forget that Sasuke and Naruto became closer than you and him once he returned to help in the fight"

"JUST SHUT IT SHINO!"

"Point proven"

When the arguing stopped everyone realized how quiet it was. They went up to the door and put their ears upon it. They heard the faint sounds of Hinata crying. Risking her life, Sakura opened the door as everyone stepped back. Her eyes widened as she saw Hinata standing over Naruto with a bed pole in hand crying. Naruto was bleeding profusely from his head. You could see the surprise in his eyes as blood keep running. The hole in his head then regenerated in seconds and Naruto stood up. Hinata scurried to a corner and whimpered in fetal position "I'm sorry... so sorry Naruto." She began to cry as Naruto walked up to her with a kunai in hand.

He stood over her as his shadow enveloped her and had a crazed face that rivalled that of Uchiha Madara. He brought the kunai over his head and then froze. He stared at Hinata. Just staring at her and then all the things this girl allowed him to do to her. Just because she loved him. He dropped the kunai and began to weep.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh as they didn't need to deaths today. Naruto walked up to the door and told them he need to talk to Hinata alone. He shut the door and walked over to the bed. He stared at her and patted the bed. Hinata got up and walked slow to the bed, trying to be as cautious as she could. Naruto then said two words she thought she would never hear from his mouth after all this time.

"I apologize"

She was surprised to say the least. He then continued to talk and said.

"I never should have hurt you like I have done since the Konoha Invasion. Its just with all that has happened, I get so frustrated and and and..." He couldn't finish what he was thinking and began to cry more. As he tried Hinata tried to stay strong in front of him. She didn't want him to see the worry for him she was really thinking. She then couldn't handle it anymore and wrapped her arms around him. "Its ok Naruto. I shoould have helped you instead just stood there and took your beatings. I should have just supported you more."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He sat there and listen to what she was saying. He couldn't understand how she could love him so much. "Hinata" he said with the utmost saddened voice.  
"I think we need to keep some distance from each other, Hinata. I don't want to hurt you again. Especially after all that you have done for me. It would shatter my soul if I was to someday kill you because of my frustrations."

"NO! I won't seperate myself from you out of fear. You've already seen that I can handle myself. I need you Naruto. You are the only reason I can get up after all these days."

"Hinata"

She countinued "I get up everyday because I have faith that one day, you will stop the beatings and forcing yourself upon me so I can love you again. I won't lose you like Kiba, I won't lose you like father and I definitely won't lose you like Hanabi! I love you Uzumaki Naruto and I won't give up on.."

Naruto interrupted her with a kiss to her. She was hesitant at first but then embraced it. He then broke it and said "I love you tool, my beautiful Hyuuga Hinata."

"I want you Naruto"

"I want you too, but we can't now we have to go meet Orochimaru at the rendevous"

"...Ok"

Naruto and Hinata then got up and left his bedroom together. As they entered the room with the others, they could see the somewhat happy smiles on their faces. Sakura then walked up to Naruto and slapped across the face. "You better start treating her right!"

As Naruto brought his face up, everyone saw that crazed look again. "Just beacause I have staightened things out with Hinata-chan, doesn't mean I turned back into old Naruto you could push around!" He then sent a right hook across her face and said "Lets go meet the Snake"

Please Review. Also I would like to know if you like the way I'm posting this. I like to write two pages and then upload but If you would like the story to be longer than tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Arrival

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Arrival

22 Months Ago

The Raikage was disappointed in his shinobi. He promised Tsunade on the battlefield with the other two Kage that survived that he would make sure that Madara was stopped. He promised her as she died healing them that he would turn him into a pile of dirt and ash.

Now looking at his village being torn to bits with the flick of a finger was saddening. "I'm sorry Tsunade" said the Raikage "I have not been able to keep my promise. So, if I can't do that, then I will at least end my life with my village. HERE AND NOW!"

He dashed to the source of the destruction. In front of him stood the almighty Uchiha Madara. The Raikage was surprised to see this being the problem and asked "Where is the Juubi?"

"Your village is a waste of the Juubi's power. Frankly, it's also a waste of mine. Kumo has greatly disappointed me."

The Raikage became furious and exclaimed "You have not seen the true potential of The Hidden Cloud! I will show you the true strength we possess. NOW MEET YOUR END! LIGHTNING STRAIGHT!" The Lightning Shadow bolted to his target with all his might and every bit of chakra he had, but he felt as though he could never reach his target. He then stopped moving after he couldn't move anymore.

Madara walked towards him with a purpose as the Raikage said "When?"

"The moment you first got here. You looked directly into my eyes and that sealed your fate. I will say two things before I send you to Hell. That Lightning Straight of yours is a very destructive and precise attack, you decimated most of your so called shinobi as you sped through the village 'after me'. Also, what hope did you ever have of defeating me if you can't even take out my Kage Bunshin." stated the Madara Clone as he kicked the Raikage to the ground.

He placed his foot on his chest and said "You darkies were always weak. Even your Raikage can't kill a clone with only one percent of my power. Your skin sickens me."

As the Raikage tried to dispel he Genjutsu, he keep his eyes shut. "You eyes are to be OPEN!" exclaimed Madara as he took a hold of the Raikage's eyelids and proceeded to rip them off his face. His eyes were truly open now. The Raikage looked straight into Madara's eyes with defiance. He then began to fill pressure in his head. It keep building up and suddenly he was in Hell.

Madara reveled in his kill. He looked at the exploded head of the Raikage. The eyes gone, the ears bits, the nose disappeared and there was an one and one-half inch hole in the back of his head. His head was a hollow ball of flesh. He ripped the head off its body and threw it at the back of the head of a running 8 month pregnant woman. She fell and landed on her belly. Blood started to come from between her legs as she got up. She stared at her flattened belly and looked to Uchiha Madara. She looked at him with a shocked and crying face whimpering "Why?"

The Uchiha just laughed and walked back to causing mass destruction upon the village.

1 week later on route to Konoha

Madara had swept through the Shinobi World with quick precision. He had destroyed all but Konoha. Starting with Kumo and working his way into the smaller nations. In one day, he took obliterated all the nation except the last four superpowers. All lost communication with each other. One by one they fell. The Mist was recorded as not a battle but a massacre. Madara used Planetary Devastation and demolished all that was in it. Unfortunately for Madara, the Mizukage was in Konoha for refuge.

Iwa was the shortest defensive battle as it only lasted one hour compared to Kumo's taking Madara three. Suna tried to evacuate its citizens but every time they sent them to Konoha, they never made it. No one knows what happened to them.

When Madara took a visit to Suna, people said Gaara and his Siblings were right in front waiting for him. They said it was a glorious battle as the Sabaku Siblings used teamwork to keep his clone on his toes. It was said that Madara had to actually use one-fourth of his power to subdue them, but even then he was only able to kill Kankuro. Everyone who watched the battle said Gaara and his sister betrayed the village because they didn't die with it. But the ones who truly understood the reason they snuck to Konoha knew this was not true.

Last was the fall of Konoha. Better known as The Last Stand, The Day the Shinobi Died, Operation: Hellfire Defense or The Final Konoha Invasion. This is the place Killer Bee and others raced to. They thought that with two jinchuuriki and the might of several thousand Shinobi, then they may stand a chance against Madara again. The only difference this time was instead of veterans, they would have mostly genin fighting against a God-like Shinobi.

As they arrived to the village, they were greeted with 50 ANBU battle-ready. Killer Bee proved he was not an imposter along with the rest of everyone being legit as well. They entered the gates and as they closed upon them, everything went slow as they saw a Meteor engulf the sky.

Next time is Konoha Invasion. I wonder whatever happened to all those citizens?

Now, let's tally up the deaths and MIA so ARE CONFIRMED DEATHS/MIA ONLY!

Sasuke- Dead (Explained Later)

Karin- Dead (Killed by Unnamed Enemy)

Hanabi- Dead (Explained Later)

Tsunade- Dead (Died saving the Other Kage after battle)

Tsuchikage- Dead (Died during Five Kage vs Uchiha Madara Battle)

Raikage- Dead (Died Defending his Village)

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

Chapter 4: Konoha Invasion, Pt. 1

As the meteor began to desend upon Konoha, all was quiet.

The Elders and small remains of the council beckoned to there war-time leaders to surrender to Madara. "May I remind you that, Taki did exactly what you're thinking and Madara slaughtered them because of there cowardice. He came from Konoha, what do you think he will do us!" said the 1st Hokage Candidate of Konoha.

"Shikamaru is right. If we surrender, it will be certain death." said the 2nd of the Hokage Candidate.

"Shino, we will do this no matter what you three say. We are tired and wish for this to all be over." said Homura

"Shika, Shino... Let them do it." said the last Hokage Candidate. "Because if Madara doesn't kill them... Then I will gladly do it." He layed horinzontal on in the Hokage chair twirling a kunai madly. He had a face of pure insanity.

"What ever happened to the old and kind Naruto we knew?" muttered Koharu.

"HE DIED ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" exclaimed Naruto as threw the kunai pass his head. "Shika, Shino... Let's get this over with. I got a hot piece of ass waiting for me after this so lets make it quick."

"So troublesome but whatever." They left the horrified Council and went outside to desinergrate the meteor.

"Shino, Shikamaru... Stand back." Naruto then went into Chakra Mode and began to create a tailed beast bomb. As he created it, Shino and Shikamaru noticed two more meteors coming from the North and West. "Naruto... You won't be able to take out all three. Your bomb takes time to make."

"We'll see." said Naruto "Finally I can test out my new jutsu" thought Naruto. He stopped making the bomb and Shikamaru, as well as Shino stared at him in disbelief."

"What are you doing were going to die!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Just shut up and watch" said Naruto. He then created two clones and they went into Charka Mode. Naruto created a Tailed Beast Bomb, but something was different about this one. He then lifted it into the air and the bomb got bigger. Suddenly, more tailed beast bombs began to appear round the center one. One of the Chakra Mode Naruto Clones then twirled him around and sent him flying towards the first meteor. The Naruto Clones stood there for a second and smlled devilishly at Shikamaru and Shino.

As Naruto neared the meteor he screamed at the top of his lungs for every to hear "PLANETARY TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

There was that same silence when they all saw a small sparkle and then the meteor imploded upon itself. After the implosion, there was an extreme explosion that halted the two other meteors for about five seconds. That's exactly what Naruto wanted.

As he desended to the earth with Planetary Tailed Beast Bomb still in hand, Shikamaru and Shino noticed the clones were gone. They then saw in the corner of the sky one of the clones speeding towards Naruto. It grabbed him, twirled him around and tossed him towards another meteor. It dispelled itself for Naruto to get a little boost. Naruto destroyed the meteor and repeated the same process with the last one.

He crashed down to ground and got up from the ground saying "Did you like the show?"

Shino and Shikamaru were stunned. They stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. The few rookies that remained raced towards Naruto and looked at him stunned as well. Naruto then saw Hinata and grabbed her ass saying "I need a little release." He then looked to Sakura and said "You too." She then walked over to him with a saddened face and grabbed on to him. "I'll be back in an hour" said Naruto as they shushined away.

West of Konoha

Homura scooted to a nearby tree with blood all over her and looked at Madara. Naruto was right, he didn't show mercy and massacred everyone. Koharu was hanging from a tree with his intestines wrapped around a branch. One of the civilian council members had his limbs ripped off and spine pulled out his back. The scene was a bloody mess.

Madara walked up to her and said "I won't kill you, because I have a message I want you to tell both the Jinchuuriki." He whispered in her ear and laughed before he shushined away in a blaze of fire.

3 Hours Later in Hokage Office

"What do you mean you still can't find him?!" yelled Naruto

"Kakashi is a vital part of the plan, we thought you would have found him by now" said Shino

"I'm sorry, but we didn't find him or the one called 'Tobi'. It seems they disappeared in that temperal dimension of their's."

"Octo-Pops... Do you want to end up like Sasuke?"

"Naruto... You promised as long as I did 'services' for you, you wouldn't talk about that!" exclaimed Sakura

"Then leave so I can tell him what happened! I promised I wouldn't talk about it around you! NOW GO!" exclaimed the rage induced Naruto "As I was saying, minutes after my father sent those of use who survived away and took you to Kumo..."

Flashback

"Alright guys lets head as fast as we can to Konoha..." Naruto was interrupted by a fist to his face. "He made us promise to do everything in our power to kill Madara and I'm going to do just that" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, he wouldn't want us to do it like this. There's another way and if we fight, you know what will happen."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, the only one of us dying is YOU!" Sasuke dashed towards Naruto hell bent on killing him but before he could do anything, he was caught in a shadow possesion by Shikamaru.

"Naruto is right Sasuke, there has got to be another way and if your so hell bent on killing Naruto just to save the world and grow more powerful, then you need to leave this group NOW!" said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru is right Sasuke, if you stop now, then I'll give you a little 'present' later" said Sakura in a seductive voice.

Sasuke saw the anger on Naruto's face and started to get closer to Sakura. He walked up to her and grabbed her ass saying "I can't wait."

The dash to Konoha was quiet as everyone saw the look that Naruto was giving Sasuke. Then when Sasuke dashed up to Sakura and started putting his hand up her shirt, HE SNAPPED.

Naruto dashed toward Sasuke, grabbed his head and smashed it into a tree. He launched him at the ground and created 60 Shadow Clone to block anyone from intervining. He had a clone blindfold Sasuke and four clones to hold him against a tree. Naruto took some wire from his pouch and wrapped it around the tree at his wrist and ankles. Everyone started to look on in horror through the clones. Naruto began to torture Sasuke with the kunai as he yelled "No one get to touch her but me! NO ONE! You think you can just come back, say your here to help and think everything will go back to you being worshipped like a GOD!"

Sakura pounded through the clones with Karin and Juugo. When she got there Naruto backhanded her away and his clones held her down as she watched. The same happened to Karin and Juugo. They all watched in disbelief as Naruto looked at them and said "THIS IS YOUR GOD! A PUNY SCARRED BOY THAT'S NOTHING BUT A LIAR AND BETRAYER! YOU!" he pointed to Karin as his clones began to torture Sasuke more. The cries of the Uchiha were heard all through out the Shinobi World. "You, who is my family, would die for him before you even acknowledged me as your beloved! He stabbed you with his chidori just to kill Danzo! YOU!" he now pointed to Juugo. "You, I don't know much about you but you seem as though someone who would think along the same lines as the Aburame. I don't know what you owe him but after today, you will owe me. AND YOU!" said Naruto as he pointed to the pink-haired woman he treated as a goddess. "How could you after all this time still go back to him! He tried to kill you and you say its because he's a 'special' case. You are the most ungrateful woman of all time! I gave my life to you! I did everything I could to make you happy while the Uchiha was gone and you promise him sex less the one day you see him. I don't know if I can see you the same anymore. But if I can't have you, THEN NO ONE CAN!" he lunged at Sakura but was stopped as Hinata had gotten through the clones as well and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry about that BITCH! Just let me take all your anger out on me. OK" said Hinata.

"Hinata..."said Sakura

"No... I have a better idea." said Naruto "Since she is my first love, then I'll take her and show her what she's missed out on. I'll make her regret going after the Uchiha, and in the end, she will love me. Just like you love me." said Naruto

He then dispelled all his clones and let them lay there eyes on the last Uchiha in the Shinobi World. He was a bloody mess. His eyes were carved out his head. He only had one leg as the rest of his limbs were ripped from his body and shredded. His hair was lower intestines were pulled out his body and he was hung by his neck from them on a tree branch. Shit was slidding down his body and covering most of his face. His balls were stuffed in his mouth as a hand was shoved up where his dick used to be. A hand was also shoved up his ass. It was a gruesome sight to behold.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and tried to heal him whispering "He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead" over and over again. Karin walked up to him as well and took the balls out his mouth. She tried to get him to bite her but he would latch on. She and Sakura began to cry as though it was the end of their worlds.

Naruto walked over to Sakura pulling her hair and said "We're finished here. Lets get back to Konoha"

Flashback End

Naruto showed Killer Bee the picture of Sasuke he took after he finished telling what happened.

Bee looked at the picture and puked at the image. Naruto then said "Now then, are you sure that you didn't find him?" Coming up for air, Bee said "I'm sorry but we didn't find him Naruto."

Hearing this, Naruto got up and walked in front of Killer Bee. They stared at each other and Naruto was about to say something when Homura burst through the doors and said "He gave me a message."

Please Review

Now lets tally up the DEAD/MIA

Sasuke- Dead (Naruto Tortured him to Death)

Karin- Dead (Killed by Unnamed Enemy)

Hanabi- Dead (Explained Later)

Tsunade- Dead (Died saving the Other Kage after battle)

Tsuchikage- Dead (Died during Five Kage vs Uchiha Madara Battle)

Raikage- Dead (Died Defending his Village)

Kakashi- MIA (Since Kakashi is MIA in the Manga, he will be MIA here as well)

Koharu- Dead(Madara killed her)

Konoha Council- Dead (Everyone Except the Clan Heads, They aren't stupid to go against Madara)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I realized in the last chapter I referred to Homura as a woman. My mistake. Once I figure out how to edit, I will. Also, as it says in the description, this is a NaruSaku, but it will be abusive NaruHina for like 3 chapters. This does have a lemon and it will be my first. So enjoy.

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

Chapter 5: Konoha Invasion, Pt. 2

"I swear to Kami, if you mean Madara then you're dead you old bastard!" exclaimed Naruto

"That's exactly who I mean" said Homura as he cowered in fear from Naruto.

Naruto created a clone and started to form a rasengan. Finished, he walked up to the old man and was about to disintegrate his skull when Shikamaru stopped him.

"Naruto before you kill him, can we at least hear what he has to say?"asked Shikamaru. "You would let him kill me!"

"I've come to the conclusion, after seeing the way Naruto has acted since the battle, that its best to just do what he says. But back to the problem, what did Madara say?"

"I'm not telling if he's going to kill me."

"Listen, either you tell me and your death will be quick and painless or don't and it will be slow and painful. You don't want to go out like an Uchiha do you?" asked Naruto with a devious smile.

"You should just tell him. Its the only logical conclusion." said Shino

"Fine. He said, either bring him the last two Jinchuuriki or he'll smash Konoha into bits just like he did the head of the Dog-Boy and the stomach of the Water Freak" said Homura. In an instant, Homura's head was gone due to a blue sphere to his skull.

"MADARA YOU SON OF A BITCH! He's taunting us! He knows we promised Kiba we would do anything to take him out! That's the last straw! Prepare for War, everyone go with the plan even if Kakashi isn't here. And tell Sakura to get in here, not Hinata. I need to relieve a little stress."

As everyone left to do their duties, Naruto placed a sound barrier up and hid in the shadows. Sakura walked into the middle of the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around for Naruto and was surprised when she felt his hands on his hips while behind her. He put his lips to her neck and she began to moan from the feeling. "So, how's the plan going?" asked Naruto.

"Excellent" she said as she turned around."They don't suspect a thing, especially Hinata. The dumb bitch thinks you're in love with her. Once Madara takes Konoha just like you knew, then you'll finally have me all to yourself. Everyone will be dead and you don't have to worry about anymore anything but me."

Lemon Start

"Yeah, with both Hinata and Sasuke out the picture, we can finally reveal our plan to everyone. Now, bend over on that desk so I can break you like stick."

"God I love this dark you so much!" said Sakura as she bent over the desk and swayed her butt in front of Naruto. Naruto walked up behind her and ripped a hole where her precious holes were. He pulled out his dick and placed the tip at her wet entrance. He leaned into her ear and said "This belongs to me."

He rammed his dick in and started to pound her pussy without mercy. "Kami, aah...Naruto slow...ahh down" said Sakura. "Did I just hear you talk!" said Naruto as he slammed her head to desk and keep destroying her pussy.

"I'm...aahh...sorry" said Sakura though her moans

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm sorry Naru...ahh... to-samaaa" screamed Sakura as she came.

"Damn right its Naruto-sama" Naruto pulled out and looked at Sakura with extreme lust. His eyes became slits but remained there awestruck blue. He stared at her as she lay panting on the desk. Her cum sliding down her legs. He lick the cum off her lower thighs as Sakura shuddered at the touch of his tongue.

"Who said you could rest, I haven't even cum yet" He then turned her around and put her legs in a v formation by holding her by her ankles. He then forced his way in with little resistance and started to pound her pussy with even more speed.

Sakura just couldn't take much of this anymore. He was telling the truth when he said he was going to break her like a stick. "Naruto! Stop you're going to break me!"

"That's the idea. You may think I'm stupid but I know you really didn't want to hear about the Uchiha. He may be dead but he still holds a place in your heart. So I'll just have to smash that place to bits!" said Naruto as he used chakra to speed up even faster.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Sakura as she came for the second time.

"We ain't done here" said Naruto as he lifted her up and put her face against the window that overviewed Konoha. "I want all of Konoha to see this. I want the entire world to see me fucking the best pussy ever!" exclaimed Naruto as started to pound deeper and harder.

"This is so embarrassing, but he feels so good!" thought Sakura as she looked out the window at all the people staring at her.

"Is that Naruto... It is Naruto, and he fucking the shit out of Sakura! GO NARUTO!" exclaimed Anko as she was one of the people looking at the scene.

Right when Naruto heard that, he pulled out again and heard Sakura whine. "Is someone addicted? Why Sakura I never took you as a slut." "I'm not a slut! I'm just addicted to you Naruto-sama"

"Then let me put it in my favorite hole in the Shinobi World" said Naruto as he grabbed her ass and positioned his dick at her ass hole.

"Do it" yearned Sakura

"You don't tell me when to put it in!" yelled Naruto as he surrounded his cock in chakra and shoved it in her ass. The result was astounding. Naruto's speed and deepness increased tenfold. He decimated her asshole. He pounded mercilessly and finally said the words Sakura was waiting for.

"Kami... I'm cumming!"

"Wait. cum in my pussy Naruto. I want your baby. I want the child of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto then pulled out her ass and came in her pussy. When he pulled out, he came so much that his cum trailed down her legs for what seemed like ten minutes.

After a fifteen minute rest, Sakura got up and sat in Naruto's lap as he was in the Hokage chair. "Naruto?"

"Yea"

"Did you really think I cared about Sasuke? That I keep a place in my heart for him?"

"Well you loved him since you were little."

"No... I never loved Sasuke. I acted like I loved him because I love Ino"

"Haha... What?" said Naruto as he saw the serious look in her eyes.

"I loved Ino because she was the first person to actually talk acknowledge me as a person, not some name."

"But she called you forehead all the time?"

"Use that new brain of yours Naruto, did I ever let anyone else call me a name besides Ino? No, because Ino was the love of my life and she always will be. And you Naruto will always be the love of my life as well" said Sakura as she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him with passion.

"Kami I just want pound you again" said Naruto

"You can Naruto but please do me a favor?"

"I don't have to do anything, I can take you anytime, anywhere and anyway I want"

"But this is a Win-Win for both of us"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Don't pound me, make love to me please" said Sakura as she started to feel up his body. Sliding her fingers over his chest and neck.

"Now that is one of the only things I'll let you have" said Naruto as he passionately kissed her. He picked her up and shushined them both to his apartment. Just as he left the door flew open and a konoha genin yelled "Naruto-sama we are under attack!"

Naruto's Bedroom

Naruto laid Sakura on the bed and proceeded to take her clothes off. He started to kiss and bite her neck. Naruto then took his shirt off and showed the scars that he got all through his life. Seeing the scars, Sakura was about to cry when he kissed her and told her it was ok. He then took off the rest of his clothing and positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto." "And I love you Haruno Sakura."

Naruto then slowly entered and started to slowly thrust in and out. Sakura moaned from the feeling and asked Naruto to go faster. He started to speed up and she wrapped her legs around him. "Harder... Kami Yes! I'm cumming Naruto!" "Me too Sakura-chan"

Hearing the honorific brought back memories of the Naruto before the war. "Lets cum together baby" said Sakura as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"NARUTO-KUN"

They both came at the same time and Naruto pulled as he laid on his back. Sakura then got on top on put him back inside her. "I need your warmth" said as she pulled the covers over them and they stayed in each others embrace.

Lemon End

Still wondering something, Naruto asked "If you didn't like the Uchiha, then why did you act so much like a Fangirl?"

"To get get Ino's attention on me more. I thought if we had some type of rivalry, she would start to pay attention to me more and see my feelings for her."

"OK. I accept that, then how come when I killed Sasuke you tried to save him?"

"Because I knew that once your rivalry with him was over, you wouldn't stick around Konoha anymore. I've seen the way people treated you and I knew that if I was you, I would have killed everyone and let Madara pick up the remains. I wanted to keep you at all cost, even if it meant using my body to keep that rivalry going. I was willing to be your next competition as long as you stayed with me."

"You would whore yourself out for me?"

She sat up and looked down at him and said "I have realized my love for you ever since you came back from your training trip. I love you so much that I would kill myself if you were to die."

"I love you Haruno Sakura."

"I love you Uzu-" A massive explosion stopped Sakura. They quickly got out their clothes and ran out the door. What they saw astounded them. West Konoha was burning and the face of the first and second Hokage were gone.

That's the end of this chapter, the next one should be the last of the Konoha Invasion and back on track to the meeting with Orochimaru. Also I don't think this story is going as I planned it to go. The first three were thought out but now I think I'm just pulling shit out of my ass. I'm going to try to get to chapter ten and I'm going to put up a poll to see who wants me to continue or not. Just so you know if it doesn't continue, then I will create a Zombie Naruto Fic. I have a good idea for it and wanted to do that fic first but then this popped in my head. Please review.

Now lets tally up the DEAD/MIA

Sasuke- Dead (Naruto Tortured him to Death)

Karin- Dead (Killed by Unnamed Enemy)

Hanabi- Dead (Explained Later)

Tsunade- Dead (Died saving the Other Kage after battle)

Tsuchikage- Dead (Died during Five Kage vs Uchiha Madara Battle)

Raikage- Dead (Died Defending his Village)

Kakashi- MIA (Since Kakashi is MIA in the Manga, he will be MIA here as well)

Koharu- Dead(Madara killed her)

Konoha Council- Dead (Everyone Except the Clan Heads, They aren't stupid to go against Madara)

Homaru- Dead(Naruto killed him)


	6. WE ARE SO SORRY! DON'T KILL US!

I regret to inform you all that this fic will be discontinued. Me and my co-writer feel as though we went about this the wrong way. He says that we should put it up for adoption because we don't want to see a good idea go to waste. I for one think that we should set it aside for now and try out new ideas. Then when we get a little better at our stories, then go back and revive it. Tell us what you think we should do in the review section.

Also, we came up with two ideas separately. Tell us which you would rather have us do. We can only do one at a time we work as one mind.

Mine aka Blackblooded is as follows:

The Day Shinobi Died (Working Title)

Naurto/Walking Dead Fanfic

Pairing: NaruIno

Synopsis: During the experimentation of a new found parasite, Tsunade lets loose the deadly disease to observe it in a controlled enviroment in Konoha. The diseased victim escapes the facility and Konoha is infected. Soon the Shinobi of the World will fight this incurable plague. Even if only one of them survives. Maybe lemons, don't know yet. (Ain't no time for sex in a zombie world) Last one sucked. Expect basically everyone to die. This will not have under powered people. (I'm tired of under powered shinobi in zombie fics)

And Mine aka LogicAside

Who Said We Were Innocent

Dark/Brutal Naruto Fic

Pairing: NaruHina

Synopsis: "They may have thought I was so sweet." "They may have thought I was a cheerful loving blonde" "But in reality..." "I would kill every last one of them if given the chance" A Dark NaruHina Fanfic where everything you know is wrong. This is basically a Bonnie & Clyde type Fanfic. Naruto is dark (which your all probably use to) and Hinata is even DARKER. Their tired of people's shit and will feel as though its time they showed it. Will definitely have lemons (Once we figure out how to do a good one). Will be brutal, expect a lot of people to die.

Well there you have it. Again we are very sorry to those who liked the fic. We hope to make it up to you from one of these fics.


End file.
